


Le plus fidèle protecteur d'Athéna

by Yuzurihagrus



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/pseuds/Yuzurihagrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Seiya et ses frères font route vers la maison du Capricorne, Shura se remémore le jour où est née sa vocation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus fidèle protecteur d'Athéna

Les quatre renégats viennent de sortir du temple du Sagittaire, je me demande ce qui a pu les retenir si longtemps dans un temple vide. Non, en fait je me demande comment ils ont pu parvenir jusqu'ici... De simples bronzes... Qu'ils aient vaincus des chevaliers d'argent, soit ! Cela s'est déjà vu. Mais vous ! L'élite de la chevalerie, les plus puissants défenseurs d'Athéna ! Cela ne se peut ! Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir...

Mü, si ton obstination à ignorer les convocations de notre grand pope semait le doute sur ta loyauté, l'aide que tu as apporté à ces chiens qui souillent notre sol sacré révèle enfin ta trahison. Aldebaran, je devrais t'en vouloir mais je connais ta nature généreuse. Tu as voulu leur donner une chance. Une chance de quoi au juste ? De comprendre leur erreur ? De prouver la justesse de leur cause ? Non ! Cette fille n'est pas notre Déesse bien-aimée et seule la mort lavera leur affront. Après tout, même l'armure de Saga a tenté de les stopper. 

Mon frère, mon modèle, qu’est-il advenu de toi durant cette terrible nuit ? Toi si puissant, tu n'as pu être abattu que par traîtrise et ton âme continue son devoir à travers ta fidèle armure. Mais que pouvait-elle seule, sans son maître pour la guider ? Aïolia, Pfff ! Rien d'étonnant de la part du frère d'un traitre, et toi Camus que tout le monde pense aussi froid que les glaces de Sibérie où tu t'es entraîné. Ta véritable nature s'est enfin révélée. Bien sûr, Milo a laissé filer ton disciple par amitié. 

Pourtant vous qui avez l'honneur de faire partie de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna, vous qui avez sués sang et eau, qui avez maintes fois frôlés la mort pour vous montrer digne de votre armure, vous devriez savoir que rien ne surpasse notre devoir de chevalier, qu'il n'existe plus ni frères, ni amis lorsqu'il s'agit de servir notre Déesse. Avez-vous donc oublié le bonheur d'être choisis, touchés par son divin cosmos ou suis-je le seul à l'avoir ressenti ?

C'était il y a si longtemps que cela me semble avoir été une autre vie, pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Moi le petit orphelin qui avait poussé comme une herbe folle dans les rues de Séville, je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'ai tout de suite fait confiance à ce garçon venu de Grèce. Mais lorsque qu'il m'a proposé de le suivre dans son pays natal, j'ai accepté sans la moindre hésitation. 

Déjà le passage dimensionnel que tu as ouvert car oui, c'est toi Saga qui m'a sorti de la misère, était un merveilleux prodige à mes yeux d'enfant, mais l'image du sanctuaire qui s'étalait devant moi, était à couper le souffle. Avec un sourire chaleureux et rassurant, tu as pris ma main et nous avons entamé la longue ascension vers le palais. 

Tu as discuté avec cet homme impressionnant dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas et je devinais que vous parliez de moi. A genoux à tes côtés, je commençais a trouvé le temps long, alors je me levais le plus discrètement possible et me dirigeait vers une porte au fond de la pièce, attiré vers elle comme un aimant. C'est là que je la vis pour la toute première fois. Cette statue immense, représentant une femme guerrière dont le port royal faisant battre mon coeur d'enfant.

Poussé par une force qui emplissait tout mon être, j'avançais vers la statue, si grande, si noble, qui fixait l'horizon. Pourtant, du haut de mes 3 ans, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait moi, qu'elle me souriait, qu'elle m'encourageait. J'avançais vers elle, vers VOUS avec un délicieux mélange de crainte respectueuse et de désir ardent. Puis me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je posais ma main tremblante sur vous, le plus haut possible. 

Je sentis à peine la main qui m'écartait et me jetait brutalement à terre. Je me relevais les yeux rivés sur la Déesse, car instinctivement je savais que s'en était une. Saga, tu empêchas le garde de me frapper, tandis que le grand pope le congédiait. Mais cette scène n'existait pas pour moi, ELLE seule comptait. Je posais à nouveau ma main sur sa robe et toi Saga, la tienne sur mon épaule. Tu m’expliquas alors dans ma langue qu'il s'agissait de notre Déesse Athéna, protectrice de la terre et que nous ses fidèles chevaliers de notre génération aurions la chance de voir son retour.

\- Moi aussi je deviendrais chevalier ? Demandais-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Tu compris sans peine la raison de mes doutes et me rassurais de ton sourire chaleureux.

\- Oui Shura, tu seras l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna, et même son plus fidèle protecteur, le légendaire chevalier d'or du Capricorne. 

Shura, chevalier d'or du Capricorne, ces mots résonnaient en moi comme une musique céleste. Je me sentais envahi d'une aura chaleureuse comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Debout devant vous ma Déesse, la tête haute, je déclarais.

\- Je jure Déesse Athéna de vous servir avec honneur et de vous protéger au péril de ma vie.

J'ignore d'où me venaient ces mots, mais je les savais appropriés. D'ailleurs à peine les avais-je prononcés que tout crainte s'était envolée, je me sentais empli d'une sérénité que je n'avais jamais éprouvé avant, baigné dans votre amour divin. Saga, tu me soufflas gêné.

\- Normalement on s'agenouille pour ça.

J'entendis Shion répliquer dans un éclat de rire.

\- Cela ne fait rien pour cette fois Saga. Je reconnais bien là, la fierté du Capricorne.

Aujourd'hui, alors que les traitres s'apprêtent à pénétrer dans mon temple, je vous renouvelle mon serment. Pour eux qui ont vaincu les puissants Deathmask et Shaka par je ne sais quel maléfice, leur folie s'arrêtera ici. J'attendrais qu'ils soient sortis pour que vous ne soyez pas souillée de leur sang impur et je les abattrais à l'extérieur comme les chiens qu'ils sont.

oooOOOooo

Seiya et ses frères franchirent soulagés le temple du Capricorne, sans se douter le moins de monde de la menace qui planait, jusqu'à ce qu'Excalibur ne fonde sur eux.

Fin


End file.
